heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren (Guardians of Ga'Hoole)
Young Guardian Owl Brother The Leader Boy Little Owlets Friend |personality = Brave, full of leadership, a dreamer, brotherly, protective, confident, bold, corageous, flirtatious (around Otulissa), adventurous, bold, outspoken, friendly, helpful, heroic |appearance = Young barn owl with yellowish-green eyes (black in book) with white heart-shaped face and white front with black speckles on chest to stomach and golden brown wings with black and white speckles |occupation = Picker at St. Aegolius (formerly) Guardian-in-Training (formerly) Guardian |alignment = Good |affiliations = Guardians of Ga'Hoole St. Aegolius (formerly) His family |goal = Seek the Guardians to stop the Pure Ones (succeeded) Save the Guardians from the Pure One's and defeats Metalbeak (succeeded) |home = Tyto Forest (formerly) Great Ga'Hoole Tree |family = |friends = Gylfie , Twilight, Digger, Ezylryb, Horace Plithiver, Otulissa , Noctus, Marella, Kludd , Boron, Barran, Strix Struma, Eglantine, Bubo, The Echidna and his Crows, Primrose, Dewlap, Madame Plonk, Grimble |minions = Mrs. Plithiver (nest maid) |enemies = Metalbeak,Nyra, Kludd, Pure Ones, Allomere, bats, the crows (formerly), Jatt and Jutt, Grimble (formerly) |likes = His dreams, the Guardians, stories, Otulissa, his friends and family, playing with his sister, being with Eglantine, Ezylryb's stories, flying into storms with his friends |dislikes = Kludd mocking his dreams, Metalbeak, villains, his brother's "death," animals being moon-blinked, the Pure Ones ruining innocent lives, showing off, not being believed in, Allomere, traitors, being unable to fly, his sister moon-blinked |powers = Flight Gizzarduition Colliering Weather Interpretation Combat |possessions = His helmet Leaf Helmet (formerly) |weapons = Ezylryb's battle claw Burning Branch |fate = Flies off into another storm withthe Band and Ezylryb. |quote = “The Guardians of Ga'Hoole? They’re real?” “There's nothing wrong with dreams.” "Listen, Gylfie, I need to trust my gizzard. }} Soren 'is the main protagonist of the 2010 computered animated film, ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. He is the middle-child and second-born son of Noctus and Marella, the brother of Kludd and Eglantine, spouse of Pellimore, the father of Blythe, Bash, and Bell and best friend of Gylfie, Twilight and Digger. Soren had a dream of finding the Guardians and eventually becomes one at the end of the film. He also was taught by Ezylryb, a war hero formerly known as Lyze of Kiel Soren's based on the character of the same name and alludes to Cleve, Otulissa's love interest in the book. Background Early Life Soren was born to Noctus and Marella. He lived in Tyto Forest with his parents, older brother, Kludd, and his younger sister. As a child, Soren fell out of the tree, but his parents saved him. His nestmaid, Mrs. Plithiver, loved Soren and his siblings as her own children. At a young age, his first pellet was kept by Mrs. P, something she showed Eglantine. His father, Noctus told his children stories of the legend of the Guardians and the non-violent version of the story, the Battle of the Ice claws. Soren and his sister worshipped one of the heroes, Lyze of Kiel. Personality Soren was always a dreamer. According to Kludd, Soren was weak because he always "lived in his dreams." However, Soren living in his dreams are actually strong points that he has. He even points this out during the battle he has with Kludd. Growing up, Soren believed I his father's stories, something Kludd would see as weakness but it was his strength. He believed in his father's stories, and faith in the Guardians, but probably thought that they were just legends, such as his childhood-hero Lyze of Kiel (who later became his mentor, Ezylryb) and Metal Beak (Ezylryb's old enemy as Lyze). This becomes clearly evident when he asks Grimble that they're real, with Grimble replying they do exist, just like Soren thought. Later, its proven true when he comes across King Boron and Queen Barran, the leaders of the Guardians. He even points out that while he had no proof that the Guardians were real, he still believed in them when most of them didn't believe that the Pure Ones' plans exist. Soren is also an owl that does what's right and helps others. He also easily befriended others, such as Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. Unlike his brother, Soren truly didn't care who was who and believes in equality, being friends with owls outside his species. Before knowing the truth about war, Soren saw it as heroic when his father told them the bright side of the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, Soren learned that battle wasn't as glorious as he thought it was after reading The Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws and after Ezylryb told Soren the real side of war: it's not beautiful, glorious or heroic: it's merely doing what's right, again and again, even after you've fought in so many battles and being scarred after much fighting. Soren takes his relationship with his friends and family seriously and began valuing friendships with others. He easily befriended Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. They all gained respect for each other and went to fight many battles. He cared very much for his little sister. He was fiercely protective of his friends and would attack those who threatened his friends without hesitaion and showed this by attacking Metalbeak for ruining his brother and him and Nyra attacking Ezylryb. When Soren realized that the Guardians were in danger and being led to a trap, he immediately caught on this action. and went to save them. When Digger fell to the sea, Soren immediately went down to save his friend but had extreme guilt when he thought DIgger was embraced by the sea. Soren also has a love for flying into storms and colliering and was very outspoken, wanting the Guardians to see that what he was saying was true. Soren did not want other young owls to suffer the same way Kludd did, and hated Metalbeak for ruining an innocent's and was against Pure One Supremency. Later, Soren told his stories to owlets when they were his age, and keeps them inspired.through them. However, he is very cautious about giving them what owls call "daymares" (a variation of nightmares). Physical Appearance having the mannerisms of a teenager in human years. However, he is constantly called an owlet, even though he is an adolescent. He has yellowish-green eyes (black in book) with white heart-shaped face and white front with black speckles on chest to stomach and golden brown wings with black and white speckles. He also has tannish yellow patches around his eyes and bears a peach pink beak. Soren looks just like his father, both in books and the film. Abilities Flying Soren was first taught to fly by his father by gliding down branches. He was later taught by Grimble, who made Soren's flying improve. He immediately got used to flying and Soren was able to fly faster. Ezylryb later taught him and the band a more of a dangerous condition through bad weather. Colliering Soren was good at colliering, which is the act of flying in a forest fire. He trusted what his gizzard was telling him. He easily flew through the fire which he needed to break the Devil's Triangle that freed the Guardians. 'Weather Interpretation' After one lesson with Ezylryb, Soren know how to fly through bad weather. He actually bwas succeeding in flying through the storm but lost his ballance and collided into twilight and nearly into the sea. It is shown at the end of the film that Soren and his friends like flying through storms. Combat Strix Struma taught Soren how to fight in mortal combat. He was able to hold out his brother during the fight and nearly bested Metalbeak when saving Ezylryb and later was able to put an end. Weapons * Ezylryb's battle claw: ' Soren first saw the battle claws in Ezylryb's hollow. After learning that the guardians are being drawn into a trap, Soren takes Ezylryb's battle claw and wears it during the Battle of St. Agelius. in the books, Soren was given them in ''The Burning. * '''Burning branch: after Kludd falls into the fire, Soren, with both grief and anger, grabs onto a burning branch as a weapon. He later uses the branch to kill Metal Beak, who almost got Soren killed as well. Appearances Films Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Soren appears as the main protagonist of this film like his book counterpart. Video games Soren appears as a minor character in the video game version of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. '' Gallery Relationships Difference from source material *His love interest was Pellimore but Otulissa was his love interest in the film. *Soren was pushed out of the tree by Klufd on purpose instead of the accident. *Soren finds his home in flame and his parents are dead and Eglantine missing. However, his parents are alive in the end of the movie and they are happily reunited at the Ga'Hoole tree. * Instead of black eyes, Soren has yellow green eyes. *Soren isn't given Ezylryb's old battle claws until ''The Shattering and doesn't wear them until The Burning. **He didn't become a guardian until the following book. * Soren had three daughters: Blythe, Bell and Bash with Pellimore. Trivia * Soren's name is a play-off of the words "sore on." * He looks like his father. * Soren's best friend is Gylfie. * Mrs. Plithiver kept Soren's first pellet, much to his embarrasment. * Often played with his sister when they were younger. * His parents are dead in the original novel but in a film meant for children, Noctus and Marella are reunited with their son and daughter at the Great Tree at the end of the film. Navigation External Links * Soren's film iteration on Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki References Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists related to antagonists Category:Fliers Category:Owls Category:Birds Category:Siblings Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Guardians Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Movie characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:Australian characters Category:Characters who narrate the story‏‎ Category:Video game characters Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game) characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Spouses